Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout
by Julia Aris
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de Slytherin snakes.Apres la bataille finale Harry est devenu muet.Cela fait 4 ans qu'il ne parle plus.Hermione decide de faire appel a un professionnel. Celui-ci n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, comment Harry va-t-il réagir? HPDM
1. Un vieil ami

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout- You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondé sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

_**Le lien vers la version originale est dans bio**_

**Résumé :** Apres la bataille finale Harry est devenu fait 4 ans qu'il ne parle decide de faire appel a un professionnel. Celui-ci n'est autre que Draco Malfoy, comment Harry va-t-il réagir? HPDM

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

**Note de la traductrice: **J'ai souhaité traduire cette fiction car je la trouve sympathique et cela me permet de vous faire patienter entre les chapitres d'échec et mat. La fiction de slytherin snakes comprenant des chapitres courts , je posterai toutes les semaines ou tous les 10 jours max. Pour Echec et Mat je ferai plutôt une publication mensuelle, ou tous les deux mois si c'est trop dur.

Bonne année et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 - Un vieil ami**

Quatre ans plus tôt, juste après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry jeta l'épée de Godric à côté du corps de son ennemi et regarda autour de lui les centaines de blessés et de morts.

Les corps jonchaient le sol de Poudlard, le camp de la lumière ayant perdu autant de combattants que celui des ténèbres, peut-être même plus. L'un d'entre eux était Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami.

Depuis ce jour, Harry était devenu bien plus que le garçon qui a survécu, il était devenu le Sauveur du monde magique, celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, le garçon qui a survécu et qui a combattu.

Mais depuis ce jour également, Harry n'a plus prononcé un seul mot, à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Hermione qui vivait avec lui et s'occupait de lui.

Ils vivaient sur le terrain ou s'était autrefois tenu Godric Hollow. Leur maison était petite, mais le terrain qui y était attaché avait été assez grand pour accueillir une écurie et une piscine.

Et c'était ici, dans ces deux endroits qu'Harry avait passé le plus clair de son temps. Il aimait la solitude que ces activités lui procuraient même au cœur de l'hiver. Hermione quant à elle s'occupait de la maison, de la cuisine et du ménage. Harry l'aurait aidé si elle en avait eu besoin, mais leur vie s'était organisée ainsi.

Hermione lui parlait souvent, surtout pendant les repas mais sans jamais attendre de réponse. Elle aimait simplement lui parler, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry se retrouve seul.

Ce fut d'ailleurs au cours de l'un de ses repas, lors d'un diner plus précisément qu'elle mentionna leur futur invité, qui devait leur rendre visite le jour suivant et aider Harry à surmonter son problème et l'aider à communiquer de nouveau. Car comme elle le lui répétait, ce n'était pas sain pour lui de rester constamment silencieux.

Il ne répondit rien et continua de manger mais son expression laissa largement deviner qu'il désapprouvait cette initiative et n'appréciait pas que cette personne vienne chez eux.

Lorsque vint le matin suivant, Hermione ouvrit la porte et accueillit leur invité. Harry de son côté disparu promptement dans les écuries pour s'occuper de son cheval, Kenny.

Elle fut surprise de constater que la personne se tenant sur le seuil de sa maison était Draco Malfoy. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Lui-même paru surpris de voir l'un des membres du trio. Draco était devenu un espion pour l'ordre avant que n'ait lieu la bataille finale à Poudlard, et s'était vaillamment battu contre Voldemort et son père.

Lui et le trio était devenu proches pendant leur septième année, après six ans de haine, mais peu après qu'Harry soit devenu muet, Draco était parti à l'université de Magie et ils avaient perdu contact

Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« J'ai été envoyé par la société pour laquelle je travaille, et quand j'ai vu ton nom je n'ai pas osé croire que c'était toi, mais c'est le cas et c'est vraiment bon de te voir Hermione. »

« Oui moi aussi Draco, ça me fait plaisir. » dit elle en le prenant dans les bras « c'est un vrai soulagement de te voir ici ».

« Alors comment vas Harry? »

« Pas bien, il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis quatre ans, depuis que Ron… je suis désolée, nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait s'en sortir par lui-même mais il n'y est pas arrivé. »

« Et tu penses que cela a un rapport avec la mort de Ron? »

« Je ne vois pas qu'Est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. »

« eh bien d'après mes expériences en la matière… »

« Veux-tu une tasse de thé? »

« Oui s'il te plait… donc d'après mon expérience en la matière je pense qu'une seule perte n'explique pas toute sa souffrance, dans ces cas il y a souvent plusieurs explications. Bien évidemment la mort de Ron y est pour beaucoup, mais on peut aussi citer le fait d'avoir du assassiner quelqu'un, mais aussi le sentiment d'être responsable de beaucoup de morts, qu'il n'a pas pu sauver lors de la bataille finale. Je pense qu'il a été submergé par toutes ces émotions, et que celles-ci l'ont étouffé au point qu'il s'est refermé sur lui-même comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. »

Hermione lui offrit une tasse brulante de thé et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et s'assis à son tour en face de lui.

« J'ai le sentiment que tu as eu à faire à ce type de situation plusieurs fois. »

« Comme je le dis souvent, ce type de cas est ma spécialité. Je réussis à résoudre le problème 6 fois sur 7. »

« J'espère que tu seras en mesure d'aider Harry. Il me manque tant parfois… ça lui fera du bien de retrouver un visage familier après tant d'années. Tu veux que je te conduises à lui? »

« Oui si c'est possible, j'apprécierai. Ou passe-t-il la plupart de son temps? »

« Avec ses chevaux, ou dans la piscine, et le soir il lit dans sa chambre. »

« Donc il préfère être seul qu'en ta compagnie. »

« Oui nous mangeons ensemble lors des repas et parfois je lui parle mais la plupart du temps je l'observe durant ses activités. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux fini leur thé, Hermione se leva. Draco fit de même et lui emboita le pas alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

C'était un jour d'automne plutôt frais, accompagné d'une légère brise, annonciatrice de l'hiver qui approchait.

Ils grimpèrent un sentir escarpé qui menait vers un petit bâtiment qui sentait fort le fumier. Hermione toqua à la porte afin de ne pas faire sursauter Harry.

« Harry, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. » l'appela-t-elle doucement en passant la tête à travers les box. Les deux premiers étaient vides, mais elle s'arrêta devant le troisième et dernier box et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. « Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici toute la journée et de plus tu seras content de savoir qui est venu. »

Draco l'entendit farfouiller à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin et qu'apparaisse Harry Potter. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la bataille finale , ses cheveux étaient plus long et attachés en queue de cheval mal nouée, et il ne portait plus de lunettes. Sans elles ses yeux paraissaient encore plus brillants malgré le peu de lumière qui perçait à travers les fenêtres sales. Son corps était encore plus musclé que ce que le Quidditch lui aurait permis d'être, et en toute honnêteté il avait l'air d'aller bien, mieux que durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Harry fut abasourdi de voir Draco se tenir devant lui et le regarder fixement. Mais le choc ne fut pas assez fort pour lui décrocher un mot et il se contenta de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il inclina ensuite la tête pour le saluer et marcha jusqu'au robinet situé juste devant ses deux amis et entreprit de remplir trois seaux d'eau.

« Je vous laisse tous les deux, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans la maison en bas. » dit Hermione tout en quittant l'écurie laissant Harry et Draco seuls.

Le gryffondor finit de remplir ses trois seaux rouges vif et les versa dans les abreuvoirs des différents box.

« Je sais que la question peut te sembler stupide mais c'est vraiment le plus important, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de parler? »

Un éclair de compréhension apparut sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il dépassait Draco pour continuer ses tâches journalières.

« Harry arrête de toi cinq minutes et écoute moi. Je suis la pour t'aider à surmonter ton problème avait qu'il n'ait raison de toi. J'ai déjà vu des cas comme cela auparavant, tu te complais dans ta dépression et tu n'arranges pas les choses en ne laissant personne entrer dans ta vie. Tu vas te détruire toi-même. »

Draco pouvait clairement voir qu'Harry bouillait de frustration et de colère à l'intérieur mais c'était bon signe. Il devait employer n'importe quel moyen afin qu'il dise ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le résultat de sa manœuvre soit un seau d'eau glacé versé directement sur sa personne grâce à un sort de lévitation.

Et Harry y était de toute évidence pour quelque chose. Un sourire triomphant et satisfait s'étala sur le visage du Gryffondor.

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Notre tendre étreinte

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Résumé :** Apres la bataille finale Harry est devenu muet. Cela fait 4 ans qu'il ne parle plus. Hermione en désespoir de cause décide de faire appel a un professionnel. Celui-ci n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Ami du trio depuis la septième année et pendant la guerre, il les a perdu de vue depuis la bataille finale. Hermione l'accueille à bras ouverts, mais Harry bien que surpris n'est toujours pas décidé à faire des efforts.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mon coeur sautille de joie lorsque je vois qu'il y en une de plus! Surtout n'arrêtez pas j'adore ça. Et je me fais un plaisir de vous répondre.

J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de vous retrouver pour la prochaine publication car à ce moment là j'en serai déjà à la moitié de mes partiels, pas les plus durs mais une bonne chose de faite quand même.

Comme je sais que certains d'entre vous sont dans le même cas, je vous dis courage et merde à tous!

Sur ce j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, bonne semaine et surtout bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 - Notre tendre étreinte**

Draco avait décidé que pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats et plus rapidement surtout il devait rester à Godric Hollow. Mais après avoir vu Harry afficher sans équivoque son agacement quant à la présence Draco, le blond n'était plus si sûr de son choix qui s'avérait moins facile que prévu à mettre en œuvre.

Lors du petit déjeuner le jour suivant, les trois amis étaient assis à la table de la cuisine. Draco et Hermione étaient en pleine conversation tandis qu'Harry restait sans parler se contentant d'enfourner des céréales dans sa bouche. Le serpentard bien que discutant avec l'ancienne gryffondor observait également le comportement du brun avec intérêt jusqu'à ce que le brun finisse son repas et se lève pour partir.

« Puis-je venir avec toi Harry s'il te plait? » lui demanda Draco. Harry haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard qui semblait dire _Ai-je vraiment le choix? _et continua de marcher. Le blond le suivit et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la destination d'Harry il s'arrêta:

« Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain Harry, peux-tu m'en prêter un? »

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et fit marche arrière pour en attraper un second et lui jeta à la figure accompagné d'une serviette.

Harry plongea la tête la première dans l'eau claire mais froide de la piscine. On approchait de l'hiver et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de trembler de froid lorsqu'il s'immergea dans l'eau.

Finalement il renonça et s'assis sur le rebord de la piscine laissant ses pieds tremper dans l'eau et se contenta d'observer Harry faire des longueurs. Il dû cependant se donner mentalement une claque lorsqu'il se mit à penser qu'Harry était sexy et plaisant à regarder.

La règle d'or dans le métier qu'il exerçait était de ne jamais tomber amoureux de son client. Les conséquences en seraient désastreuses et il ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire, ils étant ses patrons.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Harry était sorti de la piscine et s'était assis à côté de lui, une serviette enveloppée autour de ses épaules.. Il le remarqua seulement lorsqu'il reçu un coup de coude dans les côtés de la part de l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Draco fut légèrement déconcerté par le sourire malveillant qu'il lui portait. Il regardait Harry soupçonneux, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui arrachait la serviette des épaules et qu'on le poussait dans l'eau glaciale.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, je suis tout trempé maintenant. » demanda Draco alors qu'il refaisait surface. Il sortit du bassin élégamment juste à temps pour voir Harry hausser les épaules, sourire et partir.

_Ca ne va pas être facile_ pensa Draco tout en suivant Harry. D'habitude ses patients étaient dépressifs, alors que là Harry semblait trop heureux pour être dépressif. Il allait devoir recourir à la magie.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans les écuries à s'occuper des chevaux , Harry observant Draco l'aider à nourrir et à remplir les abreuvoirs des trois animaux.

Durant les quatre années passées, Draco ne s'était jamais senti… heureux. En fait il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir eu un jour cette capacité dans sa vie d'avant.

Alors que les deux hommes marchaient en silence sur le chemin du retour pour arriver à l'heure pour le dîner Harry pris la main de Draco et la serra légèrement avant de la retirer en rougissant.

Le blond le fixa avec stupeur, c'était comme si Harry essayait de lui dire quelque chose sans parler.

« Tu es vraiment une personne difficile à cerner Harry, je ne sais jamais ce que tu veux, ou si ce que je fais est mal. Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas? »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Lorsque Draco ne sentant plus le brun à sa hauteur se retourna pour le regarder, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient fermés et que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Oh je suis désolé Harry, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire pleurer. » Draco se mit presque à courir pour rejoindre Harry et l'enlaça tendrement. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et enfoui son visage dans le cou du blond.

Hermione qui regardait justement dehors pour voir si ils arrivaient les aperçut au milieu du champ dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit, _peut être que Draco aiderait Harry plus qu'elle ne le pensait jusqu'alors._ pensa-t-elle.

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Découverte

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Résumé :** Apres la bataille finale Harry est devenu muet. Cela fait 4 ans qu'il ne parle plus. Hermione en désespoir de cause décide de faire appel a un professionnel. Celui-ci n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Ami du trio depuis la septième année et pendant la guerre, il les a cependant perdu de vue depuis la bataille finale. Hermione l'accueille à bras ouverts, mais Harry bien que surpris n'est toujours pas décidé à faire des efforts.

Au fil des jours Draco se rapproche d'Harry et bien que celui-ci ne lui parle toujours pas, il tolère un peu plus la présence du blond et va jusqu'à lui témoigner de l'affection.

Le chapitre s'achève sur une étreinte des deux garçons qu'Hermione surprend sans qu'ils le sachent. Cette dernière espère vraiment que Draco réussira ou elle-même a échoué si il représente plus qu'un ami pour Harry.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

BONNE LECTURE!

**Chapitre 3 - Découverte**

Harry se leva tard le matin suivant, après que le petit déjeuner soit passé, si bien qu'Hermione eut la chance de pouvoir parler à leur invité tandis qu'elle lui servait un café.

« Ne le blesse pas s'il te plait Draco » dit-elle simplement

« que veux-tu dire? »

« Je veux dire que je vous ai vu hier, et qu'Harry est très fragile en ce moment et qu'il peut être facilement blessé. La société pour laquelle tu travailles est prévisible, il y a des règles et la numéro 1 est de ne jamais s'impliquer personnellement auprès de son client, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ou veux-tu en venir Hermione? »

« Comment vas-tu dire à Harry que tu ne peux pas être avec lui de la manière dont il le souhaite? Hier il t'a ouvert son cœur, si tu comptes partir dans quelques jours alors dis lui et mets fin à tout ça avant d'aller trop loin mais si tu es disposé à renoncer à ton travail et que tu comptes rester, tu pourrais bien être ce dont Harry a besoin. »

Draco la regarda ahuri, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison. Comme toujours Hermione avait raison. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry alors qu'il était si fragile, c'était même la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'aider si il devait partir.

Il devint de plus en plus confus et bouleversé à mesure qu'il y pensait. Il décida alors de faire avec plutôt que de compromettre le possible rétablissement d'Harry.

Peu après l'heure du déjeuner, Harry descendit l'escalier en jodhpurs et en pull, et donna une tenue identique à Draco et lui faisant signe de se changer lui aussi. Le blond le regarda un peu perdu, mais s'exécuta tout de même.

Hermione avait tout de suite compris ce qu'Harry avait prévu de faire et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire sachant très bien que Draco était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

Une demi heure plus tard, Draco aidé d'Harry avait scellé les deux chevaux. Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté d'être là car n'étant jamais monté à cheval jusqu'à ce jour, il ne se réjouissait pas le moins du monde de cette nouvelle expérience.

Avant toute chose le plus jeune des deux sorciers lui indiqua un nom gravé dans la porte, Draco en déduisit qu'il devait monter Blackjack.

Harry aida le serpentard a se hisser sur son cheval avant de grimper sur le sien. L'expression que Draco affichait valait tout l'or du monde.

Harry montait Hedwig, qu'il avait baptisé ainsi en souvenir de sa chouette décédée.

Draco savait par Hermione que les cheveux étaient bien dressés et que Harry n'avait jamais eu aucun souci avec eux et que par conséquent rien de mal ne pourrait leur arrivé. Cependant le blond n'était pas rassuré pour autant, et lorsque Blackjack se mit à avancer au pas à la suite d'Hedwig, il appela Harry pour le demander de les faire s'arrêter.

A la fin de l'après midi, une fois la balade terminée, Draco jurait par tous les saints que jamais plus il ne monterait à cheval. Harry les avait fait trotter jusqu'à la forêt jouxtant sa propriété, qu'ils avaient parcouru pendant un long moment, avant de revenir au galop pour ne pas manquer le dîner.

Hermione rit de nouveau en voyant la tête de Draco lorsqu'ils apparurent sur le seuil de la maison. Elle leur ordonna d'aller se douche avant même d'envisager de s'asseoir et de manger dans sa cuisine toute propre.

A la fin du dessert, Hermione leur annonça qu'elle avait des projets pour le reste de la soirée et qu'elle devait se rendre en ville pour rencontrer un vieil ami. Harry acquiesça et lui sourit l'air de sous entendre qu'il était heureux de se retrouver seul avec Draco.

Elle partie peu après laissant les deux hommes faire la vaisselle ensemble, l'un d'eux lavait et l'autre essuyait.

« Tu sais Harry, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à parler » dit Draco brisant le silence. « Il y a plusieurs explications en réalité, et je peux t'aider à surmonter tout ça. »

Harry le regarda légèrement exaspéré, mais inclina tout de même la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Tu as peur, tu as jeté tant de sortilèges le jour de la bataille, que tu t'es rendu compte à quel point de simples mots pouvaient être dangereux. »

Harry le fixa pendant un court instant avant de faire oui de la tête. Draco sourit, heureux d'avoir vu juste.

« Mais je ne comprends pas dans ce cas pourquoi tu utilises toujours la magie. A moins que ce ne soit parce que tu as conscience que les sortilèges informulés sont plus facilement contrôlables et surtout moins puissants. »

De nouveau Harry inclina la tête pour signifier son accord. Il était même étonné de voir à quel point le serpentard le comprenait.

« Je ne pense que tu ne fais plus confiance au monde magique, c'est pourquoi tu restes cloîtrer ici avec Hermione qui s'occupe de toi. Elle est rassurante et prévisible et ne représente aucune menace. C'est à l'opposé du monde réel où tu serais confronté à des personnes que tu connais pas, et qui sont capables de choses dont tu n'as pas idée et tu as perdu la confiance qui tu avais acquis en étant le garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Harry acquiesça. Il offrit même un petit sourire à Draco.

« Donc tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de t'aider à retrouver la confiance en toi et dans le monde sorcier. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard moqueur qui semblait lui demander comment il comptait s'y prendre.

Draco déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Harry. Le gryffondor fut légèrement surpris et déconcerté par ce geste, et leva la main vers sa joue, effleurant l'endroit ou quelques secondes plutôt les lèvres du blond s'étaient posées. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, étant donné que Draco était un peu plus grand que lui, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du serpentard avant de se reculer rapidement.

**fin du chapitre 3**

J'espère que cela vous a plu! merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir!

La semaine prochaine je posterai mercredi soir car jeudi soir je pars à londres juste après avoir fini mes exams et j'ai vraiment hâte.

passez un bon week end et un bon début de semaine

gros bisous à tous


	4. C'est tout ce que je veux

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Résumé :** Apres la bataille finale Harry est devenu muet. Cela fait 4 ans qu'il ne parle plus. Hermione en désespoir de cause décide de faire appel a un professionnel. Celui-ci n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Ami du trio depuis la septième année et pendant la guerre, il les a cependant perdu de vue depuis la bataille finale. Hermione l'accueille à bras ouverts, mais Harry bien que surpris n'est toujours pas décidé à faire des efforts.

Au fil des jours Draco se rapproche d'Harry et bien que celui-ci ne lui parle toujours pas, il tolère un peu plus la présence du blond et va jusqu'à lui témoigner de l'affection.

Le chapitre 2 s'achève sur une étreinte des deux garçons qu'Hermione surprend sans qu'ils le sachent. Cette dernière espère vraiment que Draco réussira ou elle-même a échoué si il représente plus qu'un ami pour Harry.

Le chapitre 3 nous révèle enfin pourquoi Harry ne parle plus. Il a peur des mots, ceux-ci servent à jeter des sorts, souvent des sorts mortels. Il a jeté beaucoup de ces sorts pendant la bataille finale, et devant l'horreur de ce constat il ne dit plus rien, effrayé par leurs pouvoirs éventuels. Draco promet de tout faire pour l'aider à retrouver confiance en la magie. Le chapitre 3 se termine sur un baiser échangé entre les deux protagonistes.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise!

Merci encore pour vos reviews mes petits loups.

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

**Chapitre 4: C'est tout ce que je veux**

Hermione ne revint qu'au petit matin et lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, elle aperçut Harry et Draco endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le sofa.

Elle s'approcha sans bruit, de peur de les réveiller et les recouvrir d'une couverture avant de se mettre elle-même au lit.

Le déroulement de sa soirée repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait revu Viktor Krum et ils avaient longuement discuté. Ils avaient tellement à se dire, après toutes ces années passées sans s'être vus. Cependant ce qui arriva ensuite ne nécessitait pas de long discours…

Hermione était encore au lit quand les deux hommes se levèrent. Ce fut Draco le premier qui s'éveilla. Courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans cette position, il tenta de s'étirer légèrement mais son mouvement secoua légèrement Harry et le tira de ses rêves.

Ils décidèrent de se lever et d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour faire plaisir à Hermione.

Seulement la seule surprise qu'Hermione eut une heure plus tard fut un incroyable bazar, ainsi qu'une bouillie peu appétissante qui semblait être composé d'œuf, et de bacon et sentait le brûlé à pleines narines. Même les toast étaient immangeables car complètement carbonisés. Harry et Draco attendait sa réaction, tout penauds. Heureusement pour eux elle était de bonne humeur et pris le parti d'en rire.

Elle les aida à ranger la cuisine, puis s'attela à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

« Alors Hermione, ou étais-tu passée hier soir? » demanda Draco avec un grand sourire. Harry qui mourrait également d'envie de savoir mais ne pouvait demander lui-même arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour ouvrir grand ses oreilles.

« Je devais voir quelqu'un, rien de spécial rassures toi. »

« Bien sûr, vu ta façon de rougir, ça n'avait l'air pas spécial du tout… Il s'est passé quelque chose? Dis nous tout! »

Hermione rougit encore plus sous la remarque de Draco et sa réaction confirma les propos du blond.

« Alors qui étais-ce? »

« C'était Viktor Krum » lâcha-t-elle gênée. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard en souriant.

« C'est super mione, et tu le revois bientôt »

« Non je ne pense pas, il repart en Bulgarie. Il a déjà une femme là bas-tu vois. A la base ils voulaient qu'on se voit pour discuter du bon vieux temps et il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se passer. »

« Oh excuse moi. Pourtant tu ne semble pas contrariée. »

« Non, comme ça la boucle est bouclée. C'était un au revoir je crois »

Harry qui se tenait debout à présent essayait d'attirer l'attention de Draco. « Je crois qu'Harry veut que tu le suives Draco. »

« Oh très bien, j'y vais alors. Je te dis à plus tard. »

« oui à tout à l'heure, amuse toi bien. »

Dès qu'ils furent hors de sa vue, cachés dans les écuries Harry s'assit sur un tas de foin et attira Draco vers lui. Leurs visages étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et le gryffondor caressait les cheveux si soyeux de Draco tout doucement.

« Harry… » chuchota Draco, osant à peine croire qu'il l'avait attiré ici exprès pour ça. « Es tu sûr que c'Est-ce que tu veux? »

Harry agrippa les bords de la robe du blond et le serra un peu plus contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

Draco eut la réponse à sa question. Un peu effrayé il eut peur de lui rendre son baiser, mais lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'harry caresser doucement ses lèvres il entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Il répondit à son baiser, et impatient en demandait toujours plus. Il voulait embrassé, goûter à chaque millimètre de la bouche d'harry.

Ils se séparèrent seulement quand le manque d'oxygène devint trop grand. Ils se fixèrent un court instant, chacun plongeant dans le regard de l'autre puis Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Vas-y » l'encouragea doucement Draco. Mais Harry secoua la tête de façon négative. « S'il te plait, fais le pour moi. »

Harry recommença, mais une seconde fois il n'y parvint et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alors Draco ne dit plus rien et le câlina.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry, on ressaiera demain ne t'en fais pas. c'est déjà un beau progrès que tu veuilles t'exprimer, tu vois on avance, doucement mais sûrement. » Dit draco en le serrant contre lui pour le réconforter. Ce qu'Harry appréciait visiblement, car si il se cramponnait à lui, au moins il avait arrêté de pleurer.

Soudain une pensée le traversa et il dit à voix haute. « Est-ce que tu as peur que dès que tu iras mieux je te quitte? »

Harry acquiesça et posa sa tête contre son épaule se cramponnant toujours plus; si il continuait ainsi, Draco ne pourra bientôt plus respirer.

Après quelques minutes Harry s'écarta, et le regarda légèrement gêné par l'attitude qu'il venait d'avoir. Il plaça alors ses mains sur son cœur, puis pris celle de Draco et les posa au même endroit.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire Harry. » lui dit doucement Draco, totalement perdu.

Harry articula silencieusement les mots qu'ils souhaitaient lui dire.

« Oh mais tu me connais à peine. »

Harry parut extrêmement déçu et son visage l'exprimait largement. Draco se sentit vraiment coupable.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens pas la même chose mais c'est juste qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis de nombreuses années..; Tu es vraiment la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse, tu es sexy en plus et je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour qui que ce soit. Je suppose que maintenant c'est moi qui suis effrayé. »

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Développe tes pensées

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Résumé :** Apres la bataille finale Harry est devenu muet. Cela fait 4 ans qu'il ne parle plus. Hermione en désespoir de cause décide de faire appel a un professionnel. Celui-ci n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Ami du trio depuis la septième année et pendant la guerre, il les a cependant perdu de vue depuis la bataille finale. Hermione l'accueille à bras ouverts, mais Harry bien que surpris n'est toujours pas décidé à faire des efforts.

Au fil des jours Draco se rapproche d'Harry et bien que celui-ci ne lui parle toujours pas, il tolère un peu plus la présence du blond et va jusqu'à lui témoigner de l'affection.

Harry ne parle plus car il a peur des mots, ceux-ci servent à jeter des sorts, souvent des sorts mortels. Il a jeté beaucoup de ces sorts pendant la bataille finale, et devant l'horreur de ce constat il ne dit plus rien, effrayé par leurs pouvoirs éventuels. Draco promet de tout faire pour l'aider à retrouver confiance en la magie.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

Merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et surtout bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5: Développe ta pensée**

Hermione n'avait aucune idée du stade auquel Harry et Draco en était quant à leur relation et la jeune femme les observait avec inquiétude en quête d'un signe ou d'un détail qui lui apprendrait plus. Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'harry avait essayé de parler. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux mais elle ignorait quoi.

Ils passaient toutes leurs journées dans les écuries ou se baladaient dans les terres autour du cottage et toujours sans se dire un mot.

Un soir au diner, alors que cela faisait déjà cinq jour que Draco, elle s'isola un moment avec lui dans la cuisine et demanda au blond ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

« eh bien nous essayons de tirer tout ça au clair mione, mais c'est difficile, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« tu me le dirais si il était arrivé quelque chose… si vous étiez par exemple devenus plus que des amis. »

« Nous sommes plus que des amis, nous sommes embrassés…mais rien de plus »

« Pourquoi me le cacher? C'est tellement évident pourtant, avec toute cette tension sexuelle entre vous. Peut-être que vous devriez y mettre un terme. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard amusé avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole « Oui peut-être que nous allons le faire… à plus tard »

Hermione se mit à les fixer, incrédule pendant qu'ils montaient les marches quatre à quatre en direction de la chambre. Hermione nota également qu'ils tenaient la main dans les escaliers.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Draco voyant que celui-ci jetait un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini son sort, j'essaye juste de la faire tourner en bourrique. En outre, je pensais que nous pourrions en profiter pour essayer de te faire parler. »

Harry émis un OH silencieux puis acquiesça. Il fit signe à Draco de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais ce dernier n'était pas stupide.

« Harry si je m'assois là tu vas essayer de m'embrasser et je sais que tu souffres mais tu ne vas pouvoir rester muet toute ta vie. »

Harry lui lança un regard de défi qui signifiait clairement qu'il le pouvait si il le voulait et que personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Draco rit discrètement et s'assit au bord du lit, à l'opposé de là où se trouvait le brun considérant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure façon de procéder.

Peine perdue, Harry entreprit de se rapprocher de lui pour venir se pelotonner sur ses genoux comme un enfant.

« Très bien, si tu essayais de me dire ce que tu penses de moi » suggéra Draco tandis qu'il entourait Harry de ses bras.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui, et lui offrit un petit air de chien battu qui fit fondre Draco.

« Je comprendrai si tu n'y arrives pas, je veux juste que tu essayes. »

Harry opina et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un son méconnaissable en sorti. Harry se concentra davantage et profitant du peu de connaissances télépathiques dont il disposait, il pu faire comprendre à Draco ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Harry… je t'ai entendu, tu as parlé dans mon esprit »

Il semblait sous le choc. Quand Draco recouvrit enfin la parole, il lui demanda si cela s'était déjà produit. Le brun secoua la tête incrédule également.

« Ta magie se développe aussi, tu devrais être… content. Tu as même réussi à produire un son, je suis fier de toi. »

Harry avança ses lèvres pour lui signifier que cela méritait un baiser, en récompense de ses progrès. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'exécuta. Le gryffondor était beaucoup trop attirant.

Fin du chapitre 5

A bientôt pour la suite!


	6. Je t'aime

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu des reviews et voir que plusieurs d'entre vous mettent cette histoire en alert. Mais comme tous les auteurs/traducteurs j'en demande encore plus! Please

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt!

**Chapitre 6 : ****Je t'aime**

Draco séjournait à Godric hollow depuis maintenant six jours et Harry et lui n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des baisers mais tous les deux désiraient avancer doucement dans leur relation jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs d'être prêt. Et pour l'instant ils étaient très heureux de leur situation.

Le langage d'Harry s'améliorait progressivement même si il ne pouvait pas encore former de mots en tant que tels. Draco savait que cela était du au fait qu'Harry restait effrayé du pouvoir que certains mots pouvaient avoir si il les prononçaient et appréhendait de s'améliorer face à ce risque.

Hermione n'était pas encore au courant des progrès effectués par son ami, ni même de l'avancée de sa relation avec le blond. Mais ni Harry ni Draco ne souhaitaient la déranger avec leurs histoires car la brune ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps.

D'ailleurs ce matin là elle était chez le docteur. Harry et Draco partirent quant à eux faire une balade à cheval. Ce fut presque aussi drôle que la première fois mais cette fois Harry avait préféré guider le cheval de Draco en marchant à côté de lui, plutôt que de monter le sien ce qui améliorait considérablement les choses.

Au début Draco avait ronchonné, vexé de ce traitement mais finalement il s'était tu car rassuré par la présence du brun pour le guider.

Ils s'étaient ensuite longuement embrassés derrière les écuries avant de regagner la maison.

Harry avait obligé Hermione à aller se coucher immédiatement après le repas du soir et celle-ci avait obéit sans protester. Cela montrait à quel point elle était malade et fatiguée. Elle avait donc laissé les deux hommes dans le salon.

Ils s'étaient immédiatement affalés sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls voulu prononcer des mots et réussir ainsi à étonner le blond.

Il était assis entre les jambes de Draco les bras de ce dernier autour de la taille. Harry ferma les yeux et forma silencieusement les mots dans son esprit. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et deux mots en sortirent laissant le serpentard totalement abasourdi.

« t'aime »

« Harry… tu parles. » dit Draco d'un air ahuri.

Le Gryffondor pleurait presque suite à l'effort que prononcer ces deux mots lui avait coûté.

Cependant il savait que les paroles qu'il avait prononcé n'avaient causé aucune douleur, bien au contraire… elles avaient rendu quelqu'un heureux.

Il sourit à travers ses larmes, tandis que Draco les essuyait tendrement du bout des doigts. « Je crois que tout ceci mérite un baiser…peut-être même plus… viens avec moi. »

Harry semblait un peu perdu, mais il n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever lorsque Draco voulut se lever lui-même du fauteuil. Il suivit le blond dans les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre à coucher.

Le Serpentard renversa Harry sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il défit lentement les boutons de la chemise de l'autre sorcier et ponctuait ses gestes de baisers le long du torse bronzé et imberbe du Gryffondor.

Le blond entreprit ensuite de défaire les boutons du jean du brun avant de le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses. Puis il continua de descendre le long du torse d'Harry pour atteindre le nombril puis son érection.

Harry poussa un gémissement lorsque le blond le pris dans sa bouche

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'Harry jouisse et bien que le brun n'ait pas rendu la pareil à Draco, entendre le Gryffondors gémir et se tordre de plaisir avait suffit à le faire venir aussi.

Cette nuit Draco ne regagna pas sa chambre comme il le faisait d'habitude. Au lieu de cela ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, blottis dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

**Fin du chapitre**

**alors vous avez aimé?**

**si oui une petite review!**

**si non une petite review aussi ^^**

**à bientôt**

**JuliA**


	7. Révélations

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, n'arrêtez jamais cela me fait tellement plaisir!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à dans une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre!

PS: pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, le chapitre suivant de **si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps** devrait être posté en début de semaine prochaine. Quant à **échec et mat **je n'ai traduis que 5 pages sur 12 mais cela devrait s'accélérer à partir de samedi car je finis mes partiels la veille!

PS 2: Y-en-t-il parmi vous qui compte aller au rassemblement de fans d'Harry Potter le dimanche 26 juin au trocadero à Paris pour fêter la fin des films HP ? Pour ma part j'aimerais bien y faire un saut. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, il faut aller voir la page facebook Harry Potter : La quête. dans les dernières publications il y a un lien vers l'évènement.

**Chapitre 7 : ****Révélations**

Hermione était partie voir le médicomage très tôt ce matin avant même que ses deux colocataires ne se lèvent.

Lorsqu'elle revint, ils étaient toujours profondément endormis.

Hermione se réfugia dans la cuisine en attendant leur réveil et ce fut ici que les deux sorciers la trouvèrent en pleurs. Les sourires qu'ils affichaient en entrant dans la pièce disparurent aussitôt à sa vue.

Ils se précipitèrent sur elle et l'étreignirent. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mione? Le rendez-vous chez le médecin s'est mal passé? »**

Elle ne répondit pas mais ses pleurs s'intensifièrent.

**« Mione, Harry a quelque chose à te montrer si tu nous dit ce qui ne va pas. »**

**« Le médicomage m'a dit…que j'étais…enceinte. »**

**« C'est le bébé de Victor? »**

**« Oui je pense » **dit -elle entre deux sanglots.

**« Ca…ira. » **réussit à dire Harry. Hermione cru un instant que c'était Draco qui venait de parler, avant de réaliser quelques secondes plus tard que ce n'était pas sa voix.

**« Harry tu parles… tu as dis deux mots. Oh Merlin! Félicitations. »**

**« Il ne peut pas encore faire de phrase complète, mais hier aussi il a réussi à prononcer deux mots. J'étais si fier de lui. »**

**« Qu'a-t-il dit hier? »**

**« Qu'il m'aimait. »**

**« Alors double Félicitations, je suis heureuse pour vous deux, vraiment! Ecoute j'ai quelques trucs à faire aujourd'hui, donc tous les deux vous allez sortir et vous amusez. Vous méritez amplement ceci. Je vous verrai ce soir dans tous les cas. »**

Sur ces derniers mots Hermione prit l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, signe qu'elle souhaitait que personne ne la suive.

**« j'espère qu'elle va bien » **dit Draco tristement. **« Rappelle toi ce qu'elle a dit à propos de Krum, il a une femme. »**

Harry se concentra fortement, ne se sentant pas de parler de nouveau et envoya un message télépathique à Draco.

_Nous serons là pour l'aider. _

Draco sourit à son amant. **« Bien sûr que nous serons là. Maintenant laisse moi réfléchir à la façon dont je vais te traîner dehors. » **poursuivit-il innocemment.

Harry lui lança un regard hésitant, il n'était pas sorti hors du domaine attenant au cottage depuis quatre ans maintenant et il avait toujours aussi peur. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si il quittait l'endroit sécurisé et protégé du monde qu'était Godric Hollow.

**« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je te le promet. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me faire confiance. »**

**« c'est le cas. »**

**« N'ais aucune inquiétude alors. Je m'étais dit que nous pourrions simplement aller au supermarché faire des courses pour Hermione aujourd'hui, cela te convient? »**

Harry opina pour manifester son accord, cependant il ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste. Draco pris Harry dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser.

**« Je t'aime tant Harry, je voudrais tellement te montrer à quel point. »**

_Je sais comment_

Le blond souleva un sourcil puis lui lança un regard suggestif, sachant parfaitement ce qu'Harry voulait acheter pour eux dans le magasin.

**« Très bien allons-y! »**

Harry et Draco transplantèrent dans le centre ville, juste devant l'espace de livraison situer à l'arrière du magasin.

**« Prêt à affronter le monde réel? » **demanda Draco en regardait son petit ami. Ce dernier secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour dire non.

**« Harry détends toi s'il te plait, tout va bien se passer. »**

Draco était sur le point de s'éloigner pour contourner le magasin quant Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et s'y accrocha comme une sangsue.

Une demi-heure de câlins et d'arguments persuasifs plus tard, les deux sorciers s'engagèrent dans la rue bordant le magasin tout en mangeant des cornets de glace.

Draco réussit à emmener Harry au cinéma, puis dans les magasins pour se refaire une garde-robe complète et enfin ils passèrent au supermarché pour faire les courses.

En résumé ce fut une journée fort agréable, Harry avait passé son temps à sourire au blond.

A leur retour les deux hommes déposèrent les sacs de courses dans la cuisine. Hermione n'était pas en vue, mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était raisonnable et ne ferait jamais quelque chose de stupide.

**« J'ai une surprise pour toi Harry, commença le blond. Mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi, d'accord? »**

Harry inclina la tête vigoureusement et Draco poursuivit:

**« Je dois te tenir contre moi » **dit il. Harry ne fit aucune difficulté et passa ses bras autour du cou du serpentard et se mit à l'embrasser tandis que les bras du blond vinrent encercler sa taille.

Le sorcier entreprit de les faire transplaner sur la côte. C'était une plage peu fréquentée, même par les moldus.

Harry jeta des coups d'œil craintifs autour de lui, mais la vision des rayons de soleil sur la mer l'émerveilla.

**« WOW, **dit Harry en se dirigeant vers de le bord de l'eau. »

Draco s'assit et se mit à l'observer fasciné. Le brun avait certainement oublié à quel point le monde extérieur pouvait être magnifique.

Finalement Harry vint s'asseoir aux côtés du serpentard et se blottit contre lui. Ensemble ils contemplèrent le couché du soleil.

Fin du chapitre

Hope you liked it. Reviews please!

JuliA


	8. Au litmaintenant

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, bien que court vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt!

**Chapitre 8 : Au lit… Maintenant**

Quand Harry et Draco rentrèrent à la maison le soir précédent, ils trouvèrent une note sur la table de la cuisine leur indiquant qu'Hermione resterait chez un vieil ami jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais que si ils avaient besoin d'elle, ils n'auraient qu'à lui envoyer un hibou.

Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets qu'elle ait pu penser qu'ils souhaitaient la mettre à la porte. Harry craignait tellement qu'elle pense qu'il la rejetait pour Draco que sans perdre de temps il lui envoya un hibou pour lui dire qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue à Godric Hollow, et que le cottage restait sa maison.

Draco cependant vit le côté positif de cette situation d'intimité nouvelle.

**« Tu sais ce que cela signifie… »** murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son amant pour l'embrasser.

Harry s'appuya contre lui, tout à son aise.

**« Draco… »**

**« Oui mon cœur. »**

**« Je…te veux. »**

**« Tu sais que tu t'améliores… qu'as-tu dit? »**

**« Au lit…maintenant. »**

Draco resta coi, il voulait être avec Harry depuis le jour de leur rencontre au chemin de Traverse, avant même qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard, et encore plus depuis ce jour à la piscine, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme magnifique voulait également de lui.

**« Monte le premier dans ce cas…enfin si tu es sûr de ce que tu veux. »**

Harry hocha la tête et affichait un air déterminé; c'était la première fois depuis quatre ans qu'Harry était sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

Ils montèrent les escaliers beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Draco. Il lui semblait qu'Harry le narguait en agissant de la sorte. A peine la porte fut elle refermée, que le brun enleva son T-shirt. Draco fit de même.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mettre un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre ce soir là, puisque personne d'autre qu'eux n'occupaient la maison. Le gryffondor s'entendit sur le lit, la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Draco s'y allongea à son tour, puis s'assis à cheval sur son compagnon.

Le plus jeune des deux regardait son partenaire avec des yeux suppliants, tandis que ses mains parcouraient le torse du blond, avant de s'approcher du bouton de son jean. Il s'escrima quelques secondes dessus avant de pouvoir enfin le défaire.

Le serpentard éloigna les mains d'Harry de sa personne, et enserra ses poignets qu'il maintenait posé contre le lui, au niveau de la tête du brun. Il se pencha et entrepris de l'embrasser longuement. **« Ne sois pas si pressé »** murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres **« nous avons toute la nuit et je veux que cela dure. »**

Harry acquiesça et lui rendit son baiser, dans lequel transparaissait toute son affection. Etre ensemble semblait juste parfait à leurs yeux, ainsi que de montrer à son partenaire ce qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux.

Aucun d'eux n'avait ressenti autant d'amour jusqu'à cette nuit. Draco se fit une promesse silencieuse alors qu'ils étaient étendus là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre : peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, il ne quitterait jamais Harry, jamais...

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et dans son monde de rêve, il entendit son amant chuchoter à son oreille. C'était une phrase complète, même si cela lui causait une souffrance facilement perceptible.

**« Je t'aime Draco. » **


	9. Perfection

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

Eh oui voici le nouveau chapitre ! Vous ne l'attendiez pas de sitôt hein ? Mais comme je suis une traductrice hyper gentille, et que cela me faisait mal au cœur de vous laisser avec un chapitre si court, je vous poste celui-ci pour compenser.

Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, le nouveau chapitre de **« si je pouvais remonter le cours du temps »** est déjà en ligne depuis quelques jours, et **« Echec et mat »** sera bientôt publié.

Bonne lecture à tous, et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 9 : Perfection**

Le matin suivant fut d'un calme absolu, et l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux était indescriptible, mais définitivement merveilleuse.

Ils avaient conscience d'être tous les deux éveillés, mais préféraient rester allongés l'un contre l'autre en silence, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans un bruit jusque midi passée.

Une forte odeur de sexe envahissait la pièce, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire à propos de cela si ce n'est ouvrir en grand les fenêtres. Ce qu'ils firent d'ailleurs avant de sortir prendre leur douche.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain dans le cottage de Godric's Hollow, donc pour gagner du temps, ils décidèrent qu'il serait plus « facile » et surtout plus « rapide » de se doucher en même temps.

Cependant cette théorie ne marcha pas aussi bien que prévue, et ils mirent deux fois plus de temps à se laver, chacun insistant pour frotter la moindre parcelle de peau de l'autre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque leur peau fut toute ridée, qu'ils se décidèrent à sortir enfin pour se sécher. Il était alors presque deux heure de l'après midi.

Ils furent tentés un instant de se remettre au lit quand un hibou hulula sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa tomber une lettre aux pieds de Draco.

Le blond la ramassa et reconnu le sceau de cire au dos de la lettre. Elle provenait de son travail. De ses mains tremblantes, il entreprit de la décachetée et de sortir le parchemin qu'elle contenait avant d'en lire le contenu.

_Cher Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Je vous demande de vous retirer de Godric's Hollow et de mettre votre talent au service d'une autre cause qui apparaît plus utile. Nous attendons votre remplaçante dès cet après-midi. Votre collègue, Mademoiselle Parkinson poursuivra le traitement de Monsieur Potter désormais. Si vous avez la moindre requête, veuillez répondre par retour de hibou dans les plus bref délai._

_Cordialement,_

_K. Dalglish_

Harry qui avait découvert le contenu en même temps que le blond par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier était horrifié. Il recula brusquement et se mit à fixer Draco, tandis qu'un flot d'émotion envahit son visage. Il y en avait tellement que l'ex-serpentard avait du mal à les distinguer les unes des autres.

« Harry, je… »

« Tu t'en vas. »

« Je ne veux pas partir, je vais me battre pour rester je te le promets. Je préfère être ici plutôt que de travailler ou que ce soit d'autre et avec qui que ce soit d'autre, crois moi ! »

« Si tu pars… »

« Harry arrête ! Je ne partirai, je te le jure. As tu un parchemin ou n'importe quel morceau de papier qui ferait l'affaire à me passer ? »

Harry opina et pointa du doigt le bureau dans l'entrée. Draco s'y précipita et ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'y installa pour rédiger sa note. Il laissa Harry la relire avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe et de l'attacher à la patte du hibou. L'animal après un dernier coup de bec pris son envol.

_M. Dalglish_

_EN réponse à votre lettre, veuillez considérer par la présente ma démission, dont l'effet est immédiat. J'ai brisé la première règle qui s'applique lorsqu'on a pour mission d'aider quelqu'un. Je me suis impliqué personnellement, je suis tombé amoureux de mon client M. Harry Potter. J'en suis extrêmement ravi et je vous prie de n'envoyer personne d'autre à ma place._

_Veuillez m'excuser pour ce dérangement,_

_Cordialement_

_Draco Malfoy_

« Tu…vas démissionner… pour moi ? »

« Je viens juste de le faire. Sinon tu parles de mieux en mieux. Je suis fier de tes progrès tu sais, bientôt tout sera revenu à la normal. »

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, il remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de la cause de cette tristesse soudaine, mais il entrepris immédiatement de réconforter son amant.

« Que se passe-t-il mon cœur, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

« Ton amour… signifie tellement…pour moi. »

« Oh mon ange, je sais. C'est pareil pour moi. Je sens au plus profond de moi même que tu es ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, pour quelle que raison que ce soit. »

Ils restèrent enlacés en silence pendant quelques instants, profitant de nouveau de la tendresse, du bonheur d'être près de l'être aimé. Mais ils n'étaient pas du tout préparés pour ce qui allait suivre. Ils pensaient que dorénavant tout serait parfait.

Alors cela vous a plu ? Oui/ Non : j'accepte toutes les réponses.

Alors n'oubliez de cliquer sur la case magique

A bientôt

Julia

MAJ : 3/12/2011


	10. Visite surprise

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

J'ai le bonheur de vous dire que j'ai fini de traduire cette fiction ! Donc les 4 derniers chapitres vont suivre très rapidement ! Vous êtes contents ?

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre,

Bonne lecture et bisous à tous !

A bientôt, Julia

**Chapitre 10 : Visite surprise**

Il n'était pas encore cinq heure lorsque vint la réponse à la lettre de Draco. Un hibou hululait derrière la fenêtre, et portait attachait à la patte une lettre rouge. Donc pour être précis, il ne s'agissait pas d'une lettre, mais d'une beuglante.

Le blond qui était assis sur le canapé avec harry sur ses genoux, repoussant tendrement le brun et se leva. Il fixait avec horreur la beuglante, il n'en avait reçu qu'une seule fois dans sa jeune vie et ce fut de la part de son père lorsque celui-ci découvrit qu'il était gay.

La beuglante explosa dans de petites flammèches et une voix sèche envahit la pièce, faisant sursauter ses deux occupants.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? VOUS FAITES HONTE A NOTRE ENTREPRISE ET AVAIT PROFONDEMENT ENTACHE NOTRE REPUTATION PAR VOTRE STUPIDITE ET VOTRE INCOMPETENCE. J'ATTENDAIS MIEUX DE VOTRE PART MALFOY, UN DE VOS ANCIENS COLLEGUES VIENDRA CONSTATER LES DEGATS QUE VOUS AVEZ CAUSE PLUS TARD DANS LA SOIREE. »

Draco était encore sous le choc de la beuglante lorsqu'il entendirent un coup sec frappé à la porte. Cela ramena Draco à la réalité.

L'ex-serpentard allait se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le retenait pas le bras. Il tourna la tête et vit Harry qui se tenait à ses côtés. Le brun entremêla ses doigts aux siens et lui fit un sourire timide.

« Merci » dit doucement Draco avant de s'éloigner en direction de la porte. Il l'ouvrit prudemment et découvrit sur le seuil du cottage Pansy Parkinson. Il supposa que cette dernière était monté en grade, parce que seuls les employés en haut de l'échelle étaient appelés à régler un problème aussi important.

« Draco » dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête pour le saluer. « Potter » cracha-t-elle en direction de l'ex-gryffondor.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis lorsque tu parles à Harry, ou je pourrais ne plus répondre de moi »

Harry exerça une pression sur la main de Draco afin d'obtenir son attention. Il secouait la tête, regardait tour à tour Draco et Pansy. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de lui.

« Il t'a bien dressé Draco, quel dommage que tu lui obéisses si bien. »

« Fais ce pour quoi tu es venue et vas-t-en ! »

_Je vais monter mon cœur, je ne préfère pas être ici pour assister à tout ça_ entendit Draco par la pensée

Pansy leur lança un regard bizarre, elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

« Je te vois dans pas longtemps. » Le blond embrassa son amant sur les lèvres tendrement et suivit le brun des yeux alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

« Je t'en prie, entre. »

« Merci »

Elle passa devant Draco et se dirigea vers le salon, avant de s'asseoir et d'enlever son pardessus.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je veux que tu retournes au bureau, que tu t'excuses pour ton comportement et que tu demandes à ce qu'on te rende ton job. »

« Est-ce que j'aurai encore le droit de voir Harry ? »

« Mais tu es stupide ma parole ! Bien sûr que non. »

« Dans ce cas, merci mais non merci. Je ne comptes pas le quitter, que tu le crois ou non j'aime sincèrement mon boulot mais rien n'est plus important que l'homme ou la femme que tu aimes. Je ne le savais pas avant de revoir Harry et de passer du temps avec lui. »

« Mais Draco, penses à tout ce à quoi tu vas devoir faire face. » dit elle. Alors que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche, Draco entendit une autre voix, mais celle-ci s'exprimait dans son esprit. C'est Harry.

_Je suis étendu sur le lit, je suis entièrement nu et je te désire violemment. Je me caresse en pensant à toi…_

Il ne le faisait pas réellement, il était collé contre la porte de la chambre, attendant la réaction de son amant.

« Harry, arrête ça tout de suite ! » hurla Draco à travers la maison.

Harry pouffa de rire mais continua. _Je durcis pour toi Draco, je n'attend qu'une seule chose… que tu me fasses jouir._

« Harry je te préviens pour la dernière fois. » hurla-t-il de nouveau alors que Pansy le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

_Je sais que tu me veux Draco, je suis tout à toi. Je me caresse encore Draco, je t'attends. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de monter et de le faire toi même. _

Harry avait totalement raison, alors même qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Les mots du gryffondor donnaient lieu à des images très réalistes qui envahissaient son esprit, le rendant incapable de formuler une seule pensée correcte.

« Excuse moi, juste un moment. » dit-il à Pansy avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers.

« A quoi tu joues ? » chuchota Draco lorsqu'il trouva Harry caché dans un coin, pris d'un rire silencieux.

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard des plus innocent et laissa ses mains se faufiler sous les vêtements de Draco, plus précisément son pantalon et entrepris de défaire le zip qui le gênait pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Il se mit alors à lui caresser la verge par dessus son caleçon.

« Harry… on…ne peut pas… Ooooh… c'est vraiment bon. »

« Renvoie là d'où elle vient. »

« Draco je commence à perdre patience » cria pansy depuis le salon.

« J'arrive tout de suite » répondit le blond.

« Tu as intérêt. »

Il leva les yeux vers Harry « Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. » dit il en fondant sur son coup pour lui laisser une jolie marque violette.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'Harry le suivait dans les escaliers. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé et regardèrent Pansy, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Comme je te le disais Draco, tu es sur le point d'être promu, mais pour cela tu ne dois pas quitter ton job. »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu, si cela implique de quitter Harry, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Harry lança à Pansy un regard triomphant. Elle se contenta de le fixer en retour, puis se leva, s'apprêtant à partir.

« désolée de te faire perdre ton temps. » dit-elle alors que de toute évidence c'était elle qui avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu le sien.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais où se trouve la porte, je suis sur que tu sauras retrouver ton chemin. » dit Draco de son ton le plus aristocratique, comme lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.


	11. Lait et cookies

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est fondée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Nombre de chapitres: **14

Bonne lecture à tous, et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 11 : Lait et Cookies**

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis l'installation de Draco au cottage de Godric's Hollow. Harry et lui étaient restés en contact avec Hermione dont la grossesse se déroulait bien. Ils étaient même venus la voir à plusieurs reprises.

On était déjà le 15 décembre et Harry avait entrepris de sortir les décorations de Noël afin de les disposer un peu partout dans la maison. Cela incluait celles que Dobby avait utilisées pour décorer le dortoir des gryffondors lors de sa cinquième année. Il était hors de question qu'il ne les expose pas.

Le sapin était si haut qu'Harry devait utiliser un levicorpus pour se soulever et atteindre le sommet de l'arbre pour placer les décorations. Il presque à la hauteur de la cime de l'arbre lorsque Draco entra dans le séjour, un plateau chargé de cookie et de lait dans les mains.

« Nous ne sommes que deux. » dit Harry en jetant un regard dans sa direction.

Draco baissa les yeux, penaud. « J'aime le lait et les cookies. » dit il sur la défensive.

« Je sais que tu adores ça. »

"Et ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non aucun » le rassura Harry et rejoignant prudemment le sol avant de venir se lover dans les bras du blond. « Les cookies ont très bon goût et se marient avec tout. »

« C'est une définition qui s'applique également à ma personne ! »

« Tu n'en as pas assez d'être imbu de ta personne justement … »

« Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose ce matin, de la manière la plus évidente qu'il soit, je ne fait donc que souligner un point sur lequel nous sommes tous les deux d'accord. »

Draco sourit et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. « As tu besoin de mon aide pour finir le sapin mon amour ? »

« Non je pense m'en sortir seul. »

Draco s'enfonça dans le canapé pour savourer les cookies qui malgré ce petit contretemps étaient encore tout chaud à l'intérieur.

Depuis l'arrivée du blond à Godric's Hollow Harry avait découvert que Draco était un excellent cuisinier et l'avait récompensé (à l'aide de nombreuses séances de sexe) pour avoir accepter de préparer le repas du réveillon.

Harry reprit sa baguette et se souleva de nouveau en direction du sommet de l'arbre, un ange dans une main et une étoile dans l'autre.

« Ange ou étoile au sommet du sapin ? » demanda-t-il au blond.

Draco finit tranquillement de mâcher et d'avaler avant de répondre.

« L'ange je dirais. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Il plaça donc l'élégant objet au sommet du sapin, touche finale de son œuvre avant de redescendre et de s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco. Il se servit un verre de lait et pris un cookie qu'il trempa préalablement dans le liquide avant de croquer dedans.

Draco posa son verra sur la table basse puis se rapprocha d'Harry. Il entrepris de déboutonner lentement sa chemise, revelant le t-shirt noir que le brun portait dessous.

L'ancien gryffondor repoussa gentiment ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué. »

Draco se redressa et le regarde d'un air inquiet « est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je vais bien, je suis juste encore fatigué de la nuit dernière… je n'ai pas vraiment dormi »

Draco eut un petit sourire de contentement avant d'ajouter : « Très bien je capitule. Va pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Les deux sorciers grimpèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Harry aurait adoré revivre une deuxième fois la nuit précédente mais il jugea que ce n'était prudent étant donné… et bien l'état dans lequel il pensait se trouver.

Fin du chapitre 11


	12. Retrouver ses souvenirs

**Titre :** Tu ne dis rien mais tu dis tout - You say everything when you say nothing (VO)

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris

**Disclaimer :** cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et est basée sur les romans de J.K. Rowling à laquelle tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent.

**Nombre de chapitres:** 14

Bonne lecture à tous, et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 12 : Retrouver ses souvenirs**

Il était tôt, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Harry Potter était étendu à côté de son petit ami, Draco Malfoy qui s'était rapidement endormi.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 20 décembre… Harry avait été reçu par un médicomage deux jours avant et avant découvert qu'il était… il ne pouvait même pas y penser. Cela l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit et il avait passé toute la matinée, la tête au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Il ne savait même pas comment cela était possible… il maudissait les Dursley et leur stupide ignorance de moldus. Alors qu'ils les maudissaient pour la énième fois, son estomac eu un soubresaut violent et il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Il était habituellement prudent, ne voulant pas réveillé Draco avec ses activités matinales. Pourtant ce matin là il ne fut pas assez prudent et alors qu'il venait à peine de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, le blond commença à remuer.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le lit vide. Et lorsqu'il entendit les nausées violentes, il se leva pour aller voir à la salle de bain ce qui n'allait pas.

Il ouvrit la porte et ses narines furent envahies par la puanteur du vomi. Il se sentit si mal après ça, qu'il faillit lui aussi rejoindre Harry dans son activité.

Harry releva la tête et réalisa qu'il avait de la compagnie. « J'ai le sentiment que ces boulettes de viande étaient une mauvaise idée. »

« Oui, je me sens un peu barbouillé également. Je vais vous laisser toi et les toilettes en tête à tête, faire plus ample connaissance. »

Harry ne voulait rien dire à Draco tant qu'il ne savait pas lui-même comment faire face à cette nouvelle. A la place il opina de la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers les toilettes en sentant son estomac se révulser encore une fois.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte de la salle de bain, Draco réalisa que quelque chose ne collait pas. Cependant il décida de laisser couler, si c'était quelque chose d'important, il était sûr qu'Harry lui dirait à un moment ou un autre. Ils se faisaient confiance… ils s'aimaient.

Harry ne lui cacherait rien volontairement…non?

Draco décida de partir et de s'habiller. Il repoussa ces pensées loin dans son esprit pour qu'elles ne viennent pas le perturber et ruiner son premier Noël avec Harry. Il ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver.

Il avait déjà le cadeau parfait à lui donner le jour de Noël. Il était sorti la veille pour l'acheter lui-même. Il s'agissait d'un anneau de fiançailles en or blanc. Il savait que c'était un pari risqué puisqu'Harry et lui ne se fréquentaient que depuis un mois mais il pensait que le timing était parfait. Il avait le sentiment que tout serait parfait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry avait une surprise bien plus grande à son attention.

Draco était assis dans la cuisine lorsqu'Harry réapparut, il n'était pas totalement habillé et portait juste un jeans.

« J'ai parfaitement fait connaissance avec nos toilettes. Ne sois pas inquiet, il n'y a aucune compétition entre vous et je peux te certifier qu'il ne ressent aucune attirance pour moi non plus. »

« Je vois. Je t'ai emmené diner et toi tu as partagé avec les toilettes, le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le diner en une seule fois. C'est pas très malin de ta part si tu souhaites un second rendez-vous. » se moqua Draco

« Question 2nd rendez-vous je crois que je vais passer mon tour. Ce n'était pas une excellente compagnie. » Puis prononça en un souffle que Draco pu saisir « bien que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix »

Harry s'assit à son tour et posa sa tête entre ses mains tandis que Draco alla retirer les toats du grille-pain qui venaient juste de surgir de celui-ci.

Il posa une assiette face à Harry et lui passa le beurre. Harry leva la tête et son regard passa de la nourriture à Draco. « Non merci » dit-il, le manque de sommeil rendant tout à coup ses paupières lourdes.

Draco pris un toast et commença à le balancer devant le visage de son amant. Harry le fusilla du regard. « Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de balancer ce toast devant mon visage, je serai obligé de te quitter et de rejoindre les toilettes pour un second rendez-vous. Ainsi il me verra plus de fois par jour que toi et ça, ça veut dire quelque chose. »

« Désolé, dit Draco malicieusement, j'ai vraiment été un vilain garçon, je pense vous devez me punir Monsieur Potter… comme la fois en 6ème année. »

« Quelle fois en 6ème année? »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas? Demanda Draco un peu désappointé »

"Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose, ne soit pas offensé. J'ai bloqué tellement de souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais.. » Puis Harry dit à Draco en espérant le réconforter « Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose à propos de Poudlard, à part les différents évènements qui m'arrivaient chaque année. Le reste est juste un brouillard épais. »

« Alors je vais t'aider à te souvenir des bonnes choses, et quoi de mieux que de commencer avec les évènements de la 6ème année. Fermes les yeux… »

Harry fit comme il dit et il sentit la présence de son amant derrière lui, puis les caresses de Draco contre sa poitrine et son ventre.

« Nous étions en retenue avec Rogue parce que nous nous étions battus un peu plus tôt ce jour là et je l'avais accidentellement ensorcelé. » chuchota le serpentard dans l'oreille d'Harry avant d'y introduire sa langue.

« Je suis presque sûr que ça, ça n'est jamais arrivé » s'amusa le Gryffondor avant de recevoir une fausse claque sur ses épaule. Le blond se plaça devant lui et se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes, les bras autour de son cou.

"Nous étions seuls dans la pièce, et il nous avait assigné la tâche tout nettoyer sans l'aide de la magie. Nous avons voulu saisir le même bocal et nos mains se sont touchées. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'as souris. C'était la première fois que je te voyais sourire »

Au même moment, Harry se mit à sourire, le souvenir qu'il avait profondément enfoui lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire.

« Tu as pris le bocal » continua Draco « et tu me l'as tendu. »

« Puis tu as reposé le bocal au sol et tu as continué de me fixer… je m'en souviens »

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? »

« A peu près… nous avons commencé à nous embrasser, ça j'en sûr. »

« Rogue est arrivé pour vérifier que nous ne nous entretuions pas et il nous a trouvé dans une position assez compromettante. Tu avais immobiliser mes mains au dessus de ma tête à l'aide d'un sort. »

« Je m'en souviens » dit Harry en ouvrant les yeux. Il les plongea dans les prunelles argentées de son compagnon. « Je ne pense pas que Rogue nous ai regardés de la même manière après. »

Ils rirent tous les deux en se rappelant le reste de l'incident. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu oublier un tel épisode.

« Et nous n'avons jamais eu la chance de finir ce que nous avions commencé… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi pendant des semaines,après ça, même quand tu as commencé à fréquenter Creevey dans l'année qui suivit. »

« Merci »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour m'aider à me rappeler combien j'étais vivant avant la bataille finale, que j'avais des gens pour qui je comptais et qui comptaient pour moi et que la plupart de ma vie à Poudlard n'était pas du tout douloureuse »

**Fin du chapitre - 06/09/2013**


End file.
